


Puppy Tails -Dentist

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [89]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dentist, Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, Puppies, Silly, slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a filling.</p>
<p>Inspired by the numbness I currently feel in my mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails -Dentist

"John?" Sherlock said as John walked out of the dentist's surgery. There was a little drool in the corner of John's mouth where he couldn't feel it from the anaesthetic. "John, you're leaking slightly." He said handing him his clean handkerchief.

"Dank du." John replied wiping the corner of his mouth. Gladstone popped his head out of Sherlock's coat as they reached the street and looked at his dad.

"How long does it take to wear off?" Sherlock asked as he put Gladstone down onto the pavement.

"A guple of ours. No dea for uh bid." John said his mouth feeling alien to him. "Wade du minit. Dew dever been du da dentist?" 

"I go every 6 months John." Sherlock replied after working out what he'd said.

"Und du don't ave a dilling?" John said shocked as they reached the Tesco Metro. As usual they had run out of milk again.

"Not a single one." Sherlock smiled evilly.

"Wiv all du weets du eat id's a mirrcurl." John moaned rubbing his jaw, holding his mouth open for so long had made it ache. "Ged da milk." John groaned feeling slightly envious of his filling free boyfriend. Sherlock turned and entered the shop leaving John and Gladstone on the pavement outside.

"Shid Vlad." John said to Gladstone. The puppy looked up at him confused and wagged his tail. "Shid, dare's a gud boy." Gladstone stared up at his dad not understanding what he was saying, but loving him for talking to him. John shook his head in despair, this was going to last another hour at least he thought to himself.

"Excuse me." A little old lady coming out of the shop said, she touched his arm to get his attention. "Do you know where the nearest Post Office is please?" John braced himself.

"Iv du go down de end of du strea, streach, streed turn deft add id's draight in front ov du. Dorry ad a dilling." He said trying to annunciate every word and failing spectacularly.

"Sorry I didn't quite make that out dearie, could you repeat it." She asked, adjusting her hearing aid.

"Derlock!" John shouted as Sherlock came out of Tesco holding a bottle of milk and a packet of Post it notes. "Cud du dell dis lady where du Bost Office is blease." Sherlock smiled at the old lady.

"Certainly. Follow the road to the end, turn left and it's the first building you see." Sherlock instructed, while putting his post it notes in his pocket. The old lady touched his arm.

"Thank you. You're such a good person to be taking care of this young man." She said smiling and taking off down the road.

"Don't day edyding." John said as he watched the smirk appear on Sherlock's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation
> 
> Dank du - Thank you
> 
> A guple of ours. No dea for uh bid. - A couple of hours. No tea for a bit.
> 
> Wade du minit. Dew dever been du da dentist? - Wait a minute. You've never been to the dentist?
> 
> Und du don't ave a dilling? - And you don't have a filling?
> 
> Wiv all du weets du eat id's a mirrcurl. - With all the sweets you eat it's a miracle.
> 
> Ged da milk. - Get the milk. 
> 
> Shid Vlad. - Sit Glad.
> 
> Shid, dare's a gud boy.- Sit there's a good boy.
> 
> Iv du go down de end of du strea, streach, streed turn deft add id's draight in front ov du. Dorry ad a dilling. - If you go down the end of the street turn left and it's straight in front of you. Sorry I've had a filling.
> 
> Derlock! - Sherlock!
> 
> Cud du dell dis lady where du Bost Office is blease. - Could you tell this lady where the Post Office is please. 
> 
> Don't day edyding. - Don't say anything.


End file.
